The Patrick Star Show
'''The Patrick Star Show '''is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show). Episode List All episode titles starts with "Patrick Takes Over........". Season 1 *1. Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab(Pilot) - Patrick is bored,so he takes over The Krusty Krab. *2. Patrick Takes Over Your School - Patrick decides to become the principal of Bikini Bottom Elemnetary. *3. Patrick Takes Over Rodeos - Patrick replaces bulls in rodeos and replaces them with Starfishes. *4. Patrick Takes Over Hollywood - Patrick becomes the new founder of Hollywood and replaces the upcoming movies star-themed. *5. Patrick Takes Over Music - Patrick makes his own songs. *6. Patrick Takes Over Beaches - Patrick wants to become the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon. *7. Patrick Takes Over London - Patrick steals Big Ben,now he has to give Big Ben back or else the Britains will destroy Bikini Bottom. *8. Patrick Takes Over Fashion - Patrick starts his own Fashion Company. *9. Patrick Takes Over Military - Patrick becomes General of the Military. *10. Patrick Takes Over Food - Patrick replaces all of the food in the world with disgusting,yet vomiting foods yet! *11. Patrick Takes Over Baseball - Patrick destroys Baseball and replaces it with Jellyfishing. *12. Patrick Takes Over Nickelodeon - Patrick becomes boss of Nickelodeon and changes the Nicktoons with stupid junk. *13. Patrick Takes Over Fitness(Season Finale) - Patrick replaces Fitness with getting fat. Season 2 *1. Patrick Takes Over Goofy Goober(Season 2 opener) - Patrick and SpongeBob becomes head bosses of Goofy Goober. *2. Patrick Takes Over A Wedding - Patrick ruins SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks's wedding. *3. Patrick Takes Over The Mall - Patrick spends all of his money on stuff at the Bikini Bottom Mall. *4. Patrick Takes Over The Hospital - Patrick gets the cure for the Common Influinza. *5. Patrick Takes Over The Law - Patrick becomes the chief of the SWAT Team. *6. Patrick Takes Over Hawaii - The gang heads to Hawaii. *7. Patrick Takes Over The Internet - Patrick makes a website. *8. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick renames his buddy's show to "Patrick Star". *9. Patrick Takes Over Spongbob Fan Wiki - Patrick becomes principal of Spongebob Fan Wiki. *9. Patrick Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Patrick clogs the Bikini Bottom Cookie Factory. *10. Patrick Takes Over USA - Patrick captures the president, so Patrick's the president now. *11. Patrick Takes Over Target - Patrick decides to run the local US Target. *12. Patrick Takes Over McDonald's - Patrick destroys all the McDonald's in Florida. *13. Patrick Takes Over Disneyland - Patrick captures the Disneyland Staff and takes over Disneyland. *14. Patrick Takes Over Math - Patrick replaces all the math with dumb stuff. *15. Patrick Takes Over The Midway - Patrick tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Bikini Bottom Midway. *16. Patrick Takes Over Pizza - Patrick decides to get rid of pizza. *17.Patrick Takes Over Canada - Patrick kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. *18.Patrick Takes Over Mars - Patrick Farts So Hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers,so he became the ruler. *19.Patrick Takes Over His Brain - Patrick Takes Over his Brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. *20.Patrick Takes Over Toys 'R' Us - Patrick becomes president of Toys 'R' Us. *21.Patrick Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Patrick makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. *22.Patrick Takes Over Languages - Patrick makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. *23.Patrick Takes Over Aliens - Patrick says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and patrick tries to prove aliens are real. *24.Patrick Takes Over Roblox-Patrick plays too much roblox and he broked it so he created another roblox game *25.Patrick Takes Over House-Patrick become president of house *26.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom - Patrick becomes the mayor of Bikini Bottom. *27.Patrick Takes Over Internet - Patrick kidnaps Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. *28.Patrick Takes Over NASCAR - Patrick becomes NASCAR Champion. *29.Patrick Takes Over Barack Obama - Patrick goes in the body of Obama. *30-31.Patrick Takes Over The Cinema(One Hour Special) - Patrick makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Bikini Bottom. *32.Patrick Takes Over Jail - Patrick robs Sandy and is arrested. *33.Patrick Takes Over His Own Show(Season Finale) - Patrick makes accidentally an end to his show. But there will be a Season 3! *more if you want